


Beautiful

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands in love, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, gratuitous kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are means of persuasion other than violence." Chiyoh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere after the fall and before dinner with Bedelia.

_Beautiful. So beautiful!_

These are almost the only thoughts storming through Hannibal Lecter’s mind as he allows the frenzy of pleasure to overtake him. Staring down at Will, wanton and sweaty beneath him. His fingernails digging into Hannibal’s waist to push and pull at his hips in time with Hannibal’s thrusts, moaning and gasping with no shame. _So beautiful._ Hannibal praises to himself again and feels it deep in his core. He bends down and kisses Will sloppily, uncaring about propriety or civility. All that matters in these moments, all that matters ever, is Will. Will grabs Hannibal’s hair roughly returning the kiss and moaning into Hannibal’s mouth. “Will. My Will.’ Hannibal pants as he fucks into the tight, hot clench of Will’s body. Will’s cock is untouched and neither of them feel any need to touch it because he is right on the edge and that knowledge assails all five of Hannibal’s senses. He wonders if he has ever felt such elation. If he has, he no longer remembers it.

“Oh Will.” Hannibal breathes into Will’s ear. “Come for me. Give me what’s mine and mine alone.” And in that instant Will comes as if it were actually at his command and the thought pushes Hannibal over the edge. Well, the thought and the glorious feeling of Will’s asshole clamped tightly around him. The sound of Will moaning his name. The feel of Will’s hot release on his stomach. The sight of Will’s mouth open and eyes shut tight as he shakes and shivers his way through his orgasm. All of that sends Hannibal hurtling over the edge unmindful and uncaring of anything else.

_Beautiful._

Afterwards they lay panting in each other’s arms and Hannibal commits every moment to memory. Will’s arms are tight around him and his breath hot and fast on Hannibal’s neck. He holds Will close while he gets his breath back, feeling Will’s heartbeat against his chest. These are some of the only moments Hannibal’s heart races. And it only ever races because of Will. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, savoring everything.

Will laughs. “Always smelling me.”

“You smell exquisite.” And he does. The intoxicating scent of lust satisfied coming from Will is one of which Hannibal will never tire.

Silence envelops them and a tiny smile finds its way to Hannibal’s lips. He moves a hand to Will’s head to idly play with a damp curl and thinks (not for the first time) that every sacrifice, every mistake, every indignity, they were all worth these moments. He would do it all a thousand times as long as he could have this. Hannibal coaxes Will to look up at him with a finger under his chin. And when he looks into those blue eyes he feels a starburst of love explode inside him. Leaning in slowly he whispers, “My beloved is radiant, distinguished among men. I am my beloved’s and his desire is for me.” When their lips meet Hannibal strives to convey everything he feels into the kiss. He wants to make sure there is no doubt in Will's mind to whom he belongs.  

_I am yours and you are mine._

Will pulls away for a brief moment to add, “For I am faint with love.” And pours his entire being into the kiss. Hannibal makes a helpless noise and clutches Will to him as hard as he can. This kiss is nectar. This kiss is ambrosia. It is the deepest shared between them thus far and it nourishes Hannibal in a profound and penetrating way. He wallows in it.

Hannibal loses track of how long they stay in that embrace. Even if it were forever he would not object. When they do pull away they don’t go far, their bodies still flush from chest to feet. Hannibal can’t stop himself from pressing little kisses all over Will’s face.

_My Will._

Will always basks in the adoration and affection, always craving the touches and closeness. And Hannibal is ever willing to provide all he wants. After some time, “Hannibal?”

Hannibal nuzzles Will’s stubbled cheek and breathes a soft “Yes Will?”

“Don’t kill Alana.”

Hannibal is still reveling in the bliss of his recent climax, and their earlier kiss is still sending waves of affection and devotion crashing through his veins. He is utterly relaxed and content as he replies “I made a promise Will, and I keep my promises. Alana knows this.”

“So make a promise to me.” Will says and begins pressing small, doting kisses to his lips which Hannibal can’t help but to return. “You wouldn’t be breaking your promise to Alana.” He says as he slides a hand into Hannibal’s hair tugging a little so Hannibal will tilt his head back. “You would be replacing it with a promise to me.” he presses soft, open mouthed kisses to Hannibal’s neck. “A promise I expect you to keep.” He makes his way across Hannibal’s throat. “Because you always keep your promises.”

Will’s hand slides out of Hannibal’s hair and purposefully scratches down his neck. A low moan escapes Hannibal’s throat entirely without his permission. He sees this for what it is, but let’s Will go on.

“We can kill Bedelia.” Will licks his tongue playfully at Hannibal’s lips before murmuring close to his ear, “We can kill Jack.” He puts his arms around Hannibal’s neck and presses himself as close as he can as he whispers, “We can kill them together and I will delight in our wickedness. I want us to kiss while we have their blood on us. I want to taste it.” Will kisses him lushly and Hannibal responds in kind, roughly carding his hands into Will's hair and smashing their faces together. But too soon, Will pulls away to look in Hannibal's eyes. “But let Alana live. Please.”

Hannibal considers refusing Will for a moment, but only a moment while his mind flashes with the indignities and rudeness Alana forced upon him. But once again he is taken by the miracle that is Will Graham willingly in his arms, and all at once he knows he won’t. It's not even a conscious decision on his part, he just suddenly realizes that he couldn't deny Will anything. To see him smile, to see him finally learning to relax with himself is worth Alana’s life. 

“Alright Will.” Hannibal declares looking into his eyes. “I promise. Ne’er shall Alana come to harm. Not by my hand.”

Will searches his face looking for sincerity and deception. But he finds sincerity and is quickly smiling and kissing Hannibal in gratification. “Thank you Hannibal.” The relief palpable in his voice and their lips connect again and again. 

Hannibal melts into the kisses and knows with a startling clarity that he will say yes to everything so long as Will stays in his arms where he belongs. He should find it unfair that the other man wields such power over him so easily. But he doesn’t. He only feels adoration and reverence for the best part of him. Alana’s life doesn’t matter, all that matters is that Will stays. Content to kiss, and touch and love.

_Beautiful_

“You are welcome _mylimasis_. Now, about Bedelia and Jack…” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hannigram fic. It’s un-beta’d mostly because I’m not sure what that means so all suckiness is completely mine (sorry).  
> But it came about because I can never stop thinking about how Hannibal would do anything to keep Will happy and in his arms. And also because I cannot stop thinking about how Will is the most beautiful creature in creation when he is moaning and wanton and coming all over Hannibal. Beautiful! Hannibal and I are of one mind in that. I don’t *actually* think our boys would be so soppy but a girl can dream. I haven’t written anything in FOREVER (and I normally write poems when I do) but the finale has me very inspired. Thanks Hannibal finale! The poem Hannibal and Will recite a piece of is from is from ‘the Song of Songs’, which is part of the Books of Wisdom in the Hebrew Bible. I highly doubt Will would know this poem but just go with me okay. "Mylimasis” is Lithuanian for “beloved”. Also I want to thank willneverbeordinary for giving me the push I needed to get this done. :)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
